Drawception Boss Battles Wiki
Wiki This wiki is about this thread on the Drawception forums. The current boss is Fenlyks, played by Jjman739. A good starting place for exploring would be the Summary page. If you wish to contribute, you might try looking at our Stubs. There is also a discord server for side discussion and art about the thread. Gameplay The game is played by creating drawings in the Drawception sandbox to represent attacks, and posting them in the thread, typically with a description. The boss player determines the outcome of said moves. Rules Basics A1. Do not post anything that is neither gameplay nor vital. We have a Discord for that. A2. Act by drawing pictures of what you do to the boss. Descriptions generally help. A3. You can attempt anything, but the boss determines what effects it has. A4. Normally, you cannot take a second action before the next boss post. Charged Moves B1. You can charge up a move with multiple actions to make it more powerful. B2. If you do not specify how many actions something will take, it is assumed to be 3. B3. If you do nothing, a charge will continue charging on its own until completion. This does not apply to charges of 10 turns or more, nor if you are taking other actions. B4. You can't start a new charged move if you just had one finish last turn. You must take a regular action or a break in between. B5. If a charged move is going to take an abnormal amount of work to implement, you must note it at the beginning of the charge. Summoning C1. You can spend an action to summon a creature, though it is more effective as a charged move. C2. A summon has its own actions, so you can direct it in addition to your own turn. C3. You cannot have more than 7 active summons under your control at a time. C4. If you don't want to use a summon, you can send it away to bring back later, and it doesn't count for rule C3. C5. Multiple instances of the same summoned creature have shared HP as if they are one greater creature, and only count as one for rule C6. A summon cannot act until the turn after it is summoned (barring Rule D5.) Victory D1. A boss must have HP and some kind of victory counter. D2. If the boss runs out of HP, whoever struck the killing blow has first dibs on being the new boss player. D3. If the boss completes its victory counter, the boss player chooses what happens, so long as there is allowance for continued battles. If the world is destroyed or otherwise rendered unsuitable, we restart in a parallel universe. D4. Barring Rule D2, the new boss player is to be determined by a vote in the thread. D5. When a new boss begins, effects and summons are removed, but can be restored individually as a 2-turn charge. Artifacts are carried over. Charging moves are ceased, but can be resumed at a -2 turn penalty. Boss Ettiquette E1. For any reason, you can start a vote to impeach the boss player. If 3 people agree, that player is no longer the boss. The next player can start a new boss or continue the existing one. E2. When a new boss comes into play, there must be some kind of explanation. E3. A boss can begin with summons, or even as a group of bosses, if properly explained and balanced. E4. A boss's actions cannot have irreversible effects. E5. The boss cannot incapacitate players, as they do not have HP, though they can be stunned or have their charges interrupted. E6. The boss is exempt from rules B4, B5, C3, and C4. Boss Post Timing F1. The boss cannot make a post until at least 3 players have acted. F2. The boss player must post within 24 hours of his first opportunity. F3. An action being charged via rule B3 counts as 1/3 of an action for rule F1. F4. If the boss player is only permitted to post via Rule F3, they must wait at least 12 hours before they can post so that others have a chance to act. F5. A boss player can be late if they announce so ahead of time.Category:Browse __NOEDITSECTION__